Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for determining at least one patient-specific safety parameter for a medical imaging examination on the patient, wherein the medical imaging examination is carried out by a medical imaging apparatus. The present invention also concerns a medical imaging apparatus having a scanner designed to acquire medical image data, a position-detecting unit and a safety parameter determining processor.
Description of the Prior Art
Before a medical imaging examination begins, for example a magnetic resonance examination, it is necessary for different patient parameters, such as a patient's height and/or a patient's weight, to be acquired. By means of these patient parameters, patient-specific safety parameters, such as a specific absorption rate (SAR), are determined for the pending medical imaging examination.
Conventionally, determination of the patient-specific safety parameter has been based on a cylinder model, with one cylinder respectively representing each region of the body, such as, for example, the head, the torso, etc. here.